


Not Like It Used To Be

by thestereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Derek and Stiles are around the same age, Derek is like 2 years older, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, idc what the creators said, probably will be smut in future chapters, the other characters will be brought in gradually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestereks/pseuds/thestereks
Summary: Stiles and Derek used to be childhood friends but after a tragic fire destroys his home, Derek has to move away from Beacon Hills, leaving his best friend behind. Years later, Stiles, the now full-grown omega, is a freshman in college, ready to embark on his personal journey to figuring out what the hell he wants to do with his life. What he doesn’t expect from this is walking into his dorm and seeing the familiar eyes of an alpha he had fallen for years ago. It takes a second, but then it hits him. “Derek?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in and started a new Sterek fic. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before this happened. I had started a fanfiction like three/four years ago but deleted it because I honestly hated it and the writing was cringey. Hopefully, this one goes better? I’m not sure how long this one will be, I’m just going with the flow. I have no idea how universities work, by the way, I go to a community college so my only experience with universities is through movies and television shows.  
> Also: Derek and Stiles are both werewolves in this fic but people are aware of werewolves existing and of course, there are some assholes who don’t like werewolves.  
> Yes, mates are a thing, but angst is necessary, my friends. Derek is emotionally rekt and Stiles is just plain oblivious.  
> That’s all, feel free to leave criticism and comments! I’d love to get some thoughts and opinions on this work. Enjoy. :)  
> -Eli

            “You’re sure you have everything? Your suppressors and scent blockers are in your bag, right?” John Stilinski asks his son for, literally, the sixth time.

            Stiles sighs at this but nods, “Dad, I am totally one hundred percent sure that I have everything I need to survive while I’m away from home.” He was already jittery and nervous about moving into his dorm and having his father repeat the same question six times within the last hour was definitely not helping.

            The Sheriff doesn’t look any less concerned despite this but doesn’t ask again. “Alright, well, let’s get your things and get you moved into your dorm,” John says, already getting out of the car and heading to the trunk. Stiles follows his father and helps him grab the suitcase and travel bag that contained everything Stiles deemed a necessity (yes, the entire _Star Wars_ movie franchise was within one of those bags).

            “Hey pops, don’t take this the wrong way or anything but I kind of want to get all moved in myself,” the omega explains once the trunk is closed, turning to look at his father. Sheriff Stilinski nods, looking at his son for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles immediately wraps his arms around his father in return, doing his best not to get too emotional.

            “If you need anything, anything at all, you give me a call, alright kiddo? And when Scott gets here tomorrow you make sure you tell him to keep an eye on you for me,” The beta says, patting his son’s back before pulling away. Stiles smiles with a roll of his eyes but nods, knowing his alpha friend would already be looking out for him without John asking him to.

            “Alright, I better get back on the road. You sure you don’t want some help with getting settled in?” John asks, watching as his son picks up his bag and grabs the handle of his suitcase. “Nope, I’m good. I’ll let you know if my roommate is a total creep,” Stiles replies, only half-joking about the possibility of his roommate being a creep.

            John sighs, shaking his head and wondering why his son enjoyed making him worry so much. “Like I said, I’m just a phone call and a few hours away. Remember, that Taser I gave you is strong enough to take down any alpha,” he says as he gets in the driver’s seat of his car. Stiles gives his father a thumbs up, causing John to finally crack a small smile. “I love you, kiddo. Your mom would be proud.”

            Stiles’ heart aches at that but he gives a sad smile. “Thanks, I love you too, dad. I’ll talk to you later,” he responds, watching his father drive off before taking a deep breath and turning to walk towards the check-in area. While walking he thinks to himself, ‘It’s just college, how hard could it be?’

 

            College has already turned out to be harder than Stiles had anticipated, and it’s only been two hours since he got here. After waiting in the ridiculously long line to check in and get the key to his dorm room, Stiles then set off on the quest to find said dorm room. Unfortunately, the map that had been given to him was very unhelpful and other students were also useless in this endeavor. (How hard is it to take out an earbud and help a guy out?!)

            Finally, right when he was on the verge of insanity, he found the building that his dorm room was in. He headed to his floor and gave a long sigh of relief when he stepped in front of dorm room 224A. Stiles used the key to open the door, hoping that his roommate wasn’t already in there so he would have time to come up with some witty introduction. Of course, the universe was never that kind to Stiles.

            When Stiles walked in, he was immediately taken aback by the height of the dude who was going to be his roommate for his first year of college. Stiles figured that this ultimately meant the man was probably an alpha, which was fine since Stiles had put that he was neutral about rooming with an alpha on his application (his father had been concerned about this decision but knew that his son was too stubborn to be talked out of it). Stiles’ eyes focused on the guy’s dark hair before trailing to his muscular shoulders and back. Yeah, the universe was totally not in Stiles’ favor today. The alpha smelled faintly familiar but Stiles could tell that he too was using scent blockers so other than vague nostalgia, he couldn’t pick up on much. “Uh, hey, I guess you’re the one who’s stuck with me for the year, huh?” Stiles said jokingly, hoping to have a good start to the introductions.

            The guy turned to look at Stiles, seeming to have tensed up as soon as the omega had entered the room. Stiles had worried that he had already annoyed the guy or maybe his scent blockers had worn off but as soon as his brown eyes met the wolf’s green ones, his breath hitched. He knew those eyes.

            “ _Derek?_ ” Stiles said in disbelief, his now gold eyes staring into the red eyes of the alpha who used to be his best friend. Derek looked like he was about to punch something but if he was anything like he used to be then Stiles knew that was just his thinking face. “Hi, I mean, hey. Jesus, I didn’t… I wasn’t… You go here? How are you? How is everyone? How long have you been here? I mean, did you just enroll or has it been a while?” Stiles spoke quickly, immediately slowing down when he heard himself and trying his best not to bombard Derek with questions. ‘Like why did you stop answering my texts? Or why did you start forwarding all of my calls to voicemail?’

            Derek simply continued to stare at Stiles, his eyes slowly bleeding back to green. He now looked… Angry? What the hell? Derek glared at Stiles as he set his things down and said through gritted teeth, “I said I didn’t want to dorm with an omega,” before shoving passed Stiles and out of the room.

            Stiles stood there for a moment in shock and disbelief. He knew that was Derek Hale. His Derek Hale. Okay, not _his_ but definitely the Derek that had been on his mind ever since they first met at some barbecue one of their families had. And “his” Derek Hale just acted like he was actually angry that Stiles was his roommate. Stiles tried not to get upset, he really did, but of course, he felt tears burning his eyes at the realization that his Derek Hale was nothing like he used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, this is being posted wayyy later than I intended. I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, 2018 is proving to be quite a difficult year for me already. even after things began to calm down in my personal life, I was hit with some insane writer's block and I had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go. I'm still not too sure how I feel about it but I figured this will at the very least help push the plot forward. again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!

            Stiles focused on getting his things unpacked while Derek was gone. At least, that’s what he did until everything was unpacked and Derek still hadn’t come back to the room. Stiles grabbed his phone and checked the time, sighing when he saw that it was almost eight o’clock at night. He unlocked his phone and pulled up Scott’s contact, pressing the call button before falling back onto his bed.

            “Hey, what’s up, man? You all moved in?” Came Scott’s ever so cheery voice from the other end of the call. Stiles let out a long sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, nodding a bit to himself.

            “Yeah, I’m moved in. Kind of wish I wasn’t though,” Stiles mumbled, already knowing the confused puppy eyes that Scott was probably expressing. Before Scott could ask anything or have his protective alpha instincts kick in, Stiles spoke up once again, “My roommate is Derek Hale.”

            Scott was silent for another few moments before responding, “That’s insane, I thought he moved to New York or something… Why do you sound so bummed though? Weren’t you guys like super close when you were kids? I mean getting him as a roommate is better than some random alpha since you guys are super close.”

            “We _were_ super close. He was… Upset that I’m his roommate. Instead of getting a, ‘Stiles, I missed you so much, how are you?’ I got a, ‘I don’t want an omega roommate,’” Stiles let out an annoyed huff when he finished speaking. He still couldn’t believe that it was Derek Hale who had said that to him. He knew that the alpha had some tough things to deal with in the past but Stiles hadn’t expected a totally different person.

            “What? That asshole, why would he say that?” Scott said, sounding thoroughly pissed and annoyed. Stiles had heard that tone plenty of times, mostly when someone was being a jerk to Stiles when they were younger. Now Stiles had learned the art of sarcasm and witty comebacks, so he didn’t need Scott’s help too often these days. “Did he say anything else? Is he there right now?” Scott asked after a moment.

            Stiles shook his head a bit, grabbing his laptop so he could put some music on. “No, right after he said that he just walked out. Didn’t even finish unpacking his shit. I don’t know where the hell he went but he’s still not back,” Stiles explained carefully. “I think I’m going to try getting some sleep so I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get here and I’ll help you with your bags.”

            Scott assured Stiles he would arrive at the university as soon as possible before they both said their goodbyes. After Stiles had ended the call, he ran a hand through his hair and stared at his laptop for a moment. His laptop wallpaper was a picture of himself and Derek from when they were younger, both of them smiling widely and standing close to each other. If it were any other night, Stiles probably would have stared at the image and recalled all the times when he and Derek would play together or fall asleep watching _Revenge of the Sith_ for the millionth time. Tonight, Stiles closed his laptop before grabbing his things and heading to the showers so he could wash up before bed.

 

            When Stiles woke up the next morning, two things stood out to him. The first being that Derek’s things were exactly where they were the night prior which meant that the alpha had never come back to the dorm room, the second was that he had three missed calls from Scott. Stiles quickly jumped out of bed and began throwing on some clothes, hopping out of the room as he slipped his shoes on. After making sure he locked the door (if Derek didn’t have his key with him then that was just too bad), he dialed Scott’s number and made his way to the elevator.

            “Stiles, did you barely wake up? It’s almost eleven!” Scott said when he answered the phone. Stiles rolled his eyes, not believing that it was that late already until he looked at the time on his phone. Okay, so maybe he slept in a little.

            “Sorry, sorry. Have you gotten here already?” Stiles asked, stepping out of the elevator and making his way towards the entrance. He walked out of the building quickly, feeling slightly thankful that he had woken up late since that meant he had no time to sit in his room moping about Derek.

            Stiles was about to repeat his question to Scott since the alpha had yet to respond when strong hands grabbed onto his shoulders from behind and someone yelled, “Boo!” into his ear. Stiles, being the expressive and least discreet person in existence, let out a loud yelp as he spun around with his arms flailing. He was about to give the cheap scarer a piece of his mind when he saw Scott’s goofy grin. “Dude! You scared the shit out of me! You couldn’t just walk up and say, ‘Good morning’ like a normal person?” Stiles said, his voice still taking on a higher pitch from the terrifying experience.

            Scott rolled his puppy dog eyes, his crooked smile still plastered on his face. “Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad. Plus, you looked like you were thinking too much, I had to snap you out of it,” the alpha explained. “I was just heading to my dorm room you want to come with? We can grab something to eat after if you’re hungry,” Scott added, his smile turning from mischievous to friendly in an instant.

            Stiles was immediately thankful for Scott’s thoughtfulness since he had simply rushed out of his room without even considering breakfast. Now that his friend mentioned food, the omega’s stomach growled loudly. “Yeah, food sounds great,” Stiles said, helping Scott with one of his bags.

            They both began making their way to Scott’s dorm room, Stiles asking about Scott’s drive to the university. They made small talk as they walked, Scott never once mentioning Derek since he probably knew Stiles was still upset about it. Once again, the omega was incredibly grateful for Scott.

            “Do you know anything about your roommate yet?” Stiles asked, following Scott into the same elevator that he had just been rushing out of moments ago. Instead of going to the third floor, where Stiles’ room was, they went to the second. At least Stiles knew his close friend would be near at all times throughout the year.

            The alpha shook his head at his friend’s question, pulling his key out of his pocket as the elevator doors reopened to the second floor. “Nope, hopefully, he’ll be cool though. I put neutral about rooming with an alpha, beta, and omega but if I get stuck with another alpha who thinks he’s tough shit then I might end up unofficially moving into your room,” Scott said, only half-joking.

            Scott unlocked the door to his room before walking in, Stiles following him inside. It looked like whoever Scott was rooming with was already all moved in. The bed was made and but there were very little decorations other than some pictures that were pinned to the wall. Stiles stepped closer and looked at the pictures, whistling when he saw that they weren’t just plain photographs but ones that had obviously taken time and effort to capture. “Whoever took these did a damn good job,” Stiles commented, bringing Scott’s attention to the photos.

            “Woah, yeah these are… Awesome. How did they get that angle?” Scott replied, tilting his head a bit as he looked at the image. The head tilt really added to the whole puppy-dog thing Scott had going on.  “Okay, enough being weird and looking at the pictures this guy has on his wall. Help me get unpacked,” Scott finally announced, pulling his attention away from the photos and focusing on one of his bags.

            Stiles sighed and reluctantly opened the other bag Scott brought with him, helping put some things away. “You know, I had to unpack by _myself_ yesterday. You should be doing this on your own,” Stiles glared at his friend but didn’t stop grabbing things from the bag and putting them away.

            Scott simply laughed at this, his smile slowly slipping away as he changed the subject, “So… How’s the whole Derek situation anyway? Did anything happen after we got off the phone last night?” He looked over at Stiles, not missing the sadness in his eyes that the omega tried to hide.

            “No, he never even came back to the room. He doesn’t think I’m some random omega, right? I mean, I could see that he recognized me but maybe I misunderstood,” Stiles said, trying desperately to find some reason as to why Derek had gotten so upset. “And what’s wrong with having an omega as a roommate?! Did he just become a total jerk over the years or is there a valid reason for him to not want to room with an omega?”

            “Stiles, don’t worry about it, alright? The dude was an ass to you, he probably just changed a lot since you last saw him,” Scott replied, wishing there was something else he could do to make his friend feel better. “Let’s hurry up with all of this so we can get some food,” he added, both getting back to work and momentarily forgetting about the Derek Hale situation.

 

            After Scott and Stiles grabbed something to eat, they had to attend the orientation being held in the gym. Stiles had almost fallen asleep three times and Scott had to elbow him in the ribs each time to wake him up. The omega couldn’t help but look around for Derek in the gym, eventually giving up when he didn’t find the alpha in the crowd. The orientation was to go over information that almost every student was already aware of. Omegas had to stay in the heat center one week prior to their heat beginning. Same for alphas and their ruts, but the buildings were quite a distance away from each other for safety reasons. After being told about a million times to make the best of their years at the university, the students were dismissed.

            Scott let Stiles know that he was going to head to the bookstore to try to find some decently priced textbooks ( _“Scott, there is no such thing as a “decently priced textbook.”_ ), so the omega headed back to his room to relax for a bit. So what if he was also hoping that a certain grumpy alpha was in the room? He was allowed that tiny bit of hope.

            Stiles unlocked the door to his room and was actually surprised when he saw Derek putting away some of his things. He didn’t miss the way the alpha seemed to tense up as soon as he stepped into the room. “Uh… Hi. Long time no see. Well, not really, since I saw you last night. But it was for like two seconds so I feel like it didn’t really count. It’s Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski. Not sure if you recognized me last night, so just thought I should clear up any confusion,” Stiles said, realizing that he was slowly beginning to ramble, he didn’t mind too much since he saw some of the tension slip from Derek. Not all of it, but some. ‘Well, that’s a start.’

            “I… I know it’s you, Stiles,” Derek said, sounding like he was trying very hard to focus on everything but the omega in the room. ‘Geez, am I that hard to be around? I haven’t even talked that much yet,’ Stiles thought to himself.

            “Oh, cool. Uh. Nice jacket,” the omega blurted out, pointing at the letterman jacket on the bed. “You play basketball? Here? Or is that an old jacket?” Stiles went on, suddenly very curious if the alpha was currently involved in the sport.

            Derek simply nodded before realizing that didn’t actually answer Stiles’ question. “Here,” he muttered, shoving some socks in the nightstand next to his bed. Stiles raised an eyebrow, doing his best to look casual even though he definitely made a mental note to check when the first basketball game would be.

            “Well, that’s… Cool,” the omega replied, realizing he sounded like a broken record. “So, is there a reason you got pissed when you saw me? I know you said you didn’t want to share a room with an omega but it’s not that bad, is it?”

            The alpha appeared to be considering Stiles’ words, which only made the shorter man feel even more worried. Finally, Derek stopped focusing on unpacking and looked over at Stiles as he spoke, “I just… Don’t want to deal with omegas. I’ve got enough shit going on and I don’t need any distractions.” His voice was void of any emotion but his facial expression said that he was keeping something from Stiles.

            Stiles, however, was feeling too annoyed to notice or care. “Seriously? We used to be best friends, Derek, what the hell happened? You stopped answering my calls, you never responded to any of my texts… I mean, I know it’s been like ten years since we’ve seen each other but why is everything so different between us?” Stiles spoke quickly, feeling his heart clench at the memories of him and Derek cuddling when they were younger.

            For a moment, Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles was getting ready to start bombarding the alpha with more questions. Finally, Derek replied, “People change, Stiles. Things feel different between us because they are. I grew up, and you should probably stop wasting your time and do the same.” The alpha turned back to his suitcase without another word, putting his things away without really paying attention to where.

            Stiles stood there in shock, determined not to cry in front of this jackass who he used to consider his best friend, hell, his soulmate. He cleared his throat, grabbing his backpack before walking out of his room so he could head over to Scott’s room for a bit. He decided not to even imply where he would be going since Derek obviously didn’t give a damn about him anymore.

            Derek, on the other hand, had to ignore the overwhelming smell of sadness, disappointment, and anger that Stiles had been exuding. He had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from asking where Stiles was going, standing completely still until the omega was gone. Derek sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair with a sigh and wishing that things could be different. But he knew that it had to be this way because ever since the fire he made sure not to get close to anyone again. If he got too close, someone would get hurt eventually, and he didn’t want that someone to be Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts! I love receiving feedback and getting an idea of how you all feel about the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short chapter but I hope to get more out soon! I would have put more in this one but I really wanted to just set everything up first. I'm hoping to post at least once a week but I do work often and I have classes starting soon so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
